Goodbye
by Tyson Rules
Summary: Yami is receiving his memories. Will this change anything? YugiYami slash one-shot, angst, MM, Lemon, Yaoi, WAFF


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I haven't even seen the whole Series.

It was a cloudless black night with only the moonlight to illuminate the two figures in the park. They looked remarkablely alike but if you looked close enough you could see the differences. One was a good couple of inches taller and wore his usual expression. His name was Yami Yugi. The other had innocence in his eyes that would touch even the coldest heart. His name was Yugi Mouto. The two were the only ones in that park at that time. They were reminiscing about past times because tomorrow could be Yami's last day on Earth. They were remembering how Yugi finally thawed Kaiba's cold and frightened heart, how they played matchmaker and got Joey and Kaiba together, and especially all the duels they fought as one.

"Yugi." For once Yami was about to cry. "I'm not sure what's going to happen tomorrow but I need for to know this. I love you." And with that he kissed little Yugi who went stiff from shock. The kiss was surprisingly pleasant and Yugi leaned in. with nimble fingers, Yami quickly get rid of Yugi's jacket and shirt. He brushed his thumb over a sensitive nipple and when Yugi gasped, Yami plunged his tongue in the moist cavern that awaited him. He played with the nipple until it was a little hard nub. He gave the same attention to the other one so it wouldn't feel left out. Yugi pulled away in favor of moaning. For once, Yami's eyes were soft as he looked upon his little night. He swiftly took off his upper attire. He needed to feel skin against skin. He drew Yugi to him and held him. Yugi pushed away far too soon and before he knew what was happening he was bare of his pants and had Yugi licking his tip apprehensively. He groaned. It was so little yet so gratifying. He grabbed Yugi's naturally spiked hair and pushed his own manhood deeper. He felt like he was going to cum so he pushed Yugi away. He kneeled down and kissed Yugi once more. His tongue traced Yugi's bottom lip and begged for entrance which was granted. Within the kiss, Yugi moaned and that just turned his very lustful yami even more on. He pretty much tore Yugi's leather pants off. (Drools :D) He tenderly stroked the weeping member. Yugi cried out and he pumped it harder. He felt Yugi ready to cum so he stopped. Yugi whimpered and the ancient pharaoh smiled. "I want to be in you when we both cum." Yami whispered. He positioned himself at Yugi's tight entrance. "Yugi, are you sure about this? It's going to hurt." Yugi nodded and looked at his yami and guardian with trusting eyes. Yami kissed Yugi once more before slowly pushing himself in. He stopped when Yugi grimaced. He waited for Yugi to adjust and started to move once his light bucked his hips. He pulled out all the way to his tip and then slammed back in. They both moaned. The pleasure was overwhelming. Neither expected it to be this good. They sped up knowing they were close. Suddenly Yugi sprayed over both his stomach and Yami's. Feeling Yugi clamp around his member made Yami shoot out his seed.

Breathing heavily, they laid snuggling up. Regretfully, Yami pushed himself up. They had to get out of the park in case someone walked by. They hastily got dressed and walked to grandpa's shop hand in hand. Tomorrow Yami would receive his memories from ancient Egypt and they didn't know what that would bring. Once they got back they climbed into bed. Before they went to sleep, a whispered 'I love you' could be heard.

In the morning they quietly got dressed and met the gang at the museum. In the group there were Tristian, Duke, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Tea, Mokeba, Kaiba, the motorcycle gang, and ever Rebecca and Professor Hopkins had come. They entered and upon seeing the unfinished stone tablet, placed Oblisk the Tormentor, Scyfer(Spelling?) the Sky Dragon, and the god car of Ra in the rectangle slots. Then Yami took off his millennium puzzle and placed it in the last triangle slot. There was a bright flash and they were all in Yami's soul room. The doors that had been closed before were all open. They started looking around and all the memories hit Yami. He remembered his parents' deaths, becoming pharaoh, the rebellions, and most importantly, the final battle that destroyed the world. Yugi received the same memories because him and Yami were one. He stood in shock at what he heard and tears flowed freely from his stunning amethyst eyes. The memories were back and Yami stood in front of everyone. No one knew what was going to happen except Yugi.

"Everyone, the reason why I was born in the millennium puzzle was I had to save the world. But now that there is no more danger, it's time for me to be put to rest. I have to go back to where I came from. I don't belong in this time. I never did. And I want to thank everyone for accepting me and never abandoning me." Steadily he walked to Yugi. "Yugi, I love you. And we both knew this was a possibility. As long as you have the memories I will always be there with you." And with that he gave Yugi one last kiss. Once they pulled back, the once pharaoh started to fade with a final good-bye. Yugi would never forget his love but he would move on. In his heart he knew Yami would want him to find someone else and be happy. When they were all back in the museum, Yugi turned away from his friends' concern looks. He would move on, but he would never forget Yami, no matter what. He decided to get something to eat. It was only 11 AM and he still had the whole day before him. He exited the museum with one last thought. 'It was never meant to be.' He called to his friends and somewhere in the heavens Yami smiled.

Author's notes: There it is. My first YGO. I haven't seen the whole series yet so I wanted to write my own ending. I don't even know what happens. There only on the Dartz saga in the US. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are very much likes. CU. This is a repost from my main account, HP Slash Luv, which for now on will be dedicated to Harry Potter and some Naruto. The work on this current account, was my beginning stuff.


End file.
